Beautiful Secret
by Malfoys-Little-Twin
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out one summer she is not who she thinks she is. Her whole life is turned around when she finds out the ones she trusted have been lying the whole of her life. rated T for now... please just try it out! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Secret!**

**Okay, I've changed and added to this chapter A lot and another one will be up soon, promise x**

Hermione Granger sat on the grass in a park watching her 4 best friends (in the muggle world). Not that she would ever say anything but she felt a little left out. Could you blame her? She had been gone for 4 years without so much as a letter every so often. Though she was a Gryffindor, she also felt slightly out of place as the hates the colours red and gold and would much rather have green. (not that she would say anything). Her friends came and sat beside her, still giggling from the race they had and began talking to her and catching up.

It was all going fantastically well, for the first time in years Hermione felt relaxed. Suddenly her friends all turned round, whispering to each other about a boy, letting Hermione know how absolutely hot he was. And how he was walking their way! Hermione felt thrilled, she could try out a new her, the non bookworm, sexy her... her friends hushed up and she could tell he was nearing, she didn't turn around of course... that would be too obvious. She sensed his presence behind her and was readying herself to turn round when a set of pale, muscular arms wrapped around her and a spine tingling familiar voice whispered,

"Hello beautiful."

Hermione's friends blushed and squealed, however Hermione stayed silent. This was NOT a voice she ever liked hearing, especially in front of her muggle friends. She could not be held responsible for her actions around him.

"Malfoy..." she snarled, glaring at the ground. She was furious that he would come here, to her muggle town in muggle England.

"Now, now my dear, no need to get feisty, I haven't done anything yet." He replied in a patronising tone. How she loathed him and his pureblood ideology.

"You two know each other?" Amelia, her friend asked, "How did you not tell us you know a 'Sex God'? Well...?"

Hermione was stuck for words, unfortunately Malfoy wasn't, "We went to the same school, she was the 'Princess of _Gryffindor' _and _I_ was the 'prince of Slytherin'"

All of Hermiones friends had extremely confused looks on their faces. "What? You never told us you were popular," her friend Toria asked, breaking the silence. "And what are Gryffindor and Slytherin. And will you finally tell us who 'Malfoy' is!" Her other friend Keira exclaimed! Hermione could tell her friends were getting agitated and would need answers, and soon!

"Draco Malfoy", he stuck out his hand, "Heir of the Lord Malfoy. And im afraid I need to talk to your friend _Hermione_."

"Feel free," her other friend Isabella said, talking to Malfoy, but as Hermione walked off she whispered, "He's a hottie! How do you do it?"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione Hissed, Burning holes with her eyes.

"Calm down, I have some news to tell you and you won't like it." He looked over to her asking to continue, she nodded and he went on.

"Uncle Severus- I mean Professor Snape, had to go through heartbreak like no other 15 years ago, His beautiful daughter was kidnapped by _Albus Dumbledore._ You see, Dumbledore is manipulating you, and your precious Potty and Weasel are in on it too. All Tom is trying to do is bring Dumbledore to an end. There is no Voldemort, it's the headmaster in disguise. Anyway, you are Snapes kidnapped daughter, Reese Hermione Snape. Tom is your godfather, and you are my betrothed. Do you want to come and live with your family? I promise we are nothing like what you think. Please?"

Hermione broke down crying, it was all too much, and could she really believe what he was saying. He hadn't said anything horrible to her yet. Draco saw her begin to cry and panicked, he cautiously walked over and put his strong arms around her, she immediately calmed down. He asked whether she wanted to go back to her friends, she said that was a good idea but asked if she could go home with him.

Hermione's friends jumped up at the sight of her tear stained face, mobbing her with their questions of worry, Draco spoke for her and told them she had been told some devastating news and that he would take her home!

Draco took Hermione back to her house so that they could floo to the manor, fortunately Hermione didn't have to face her 'parents' as they were at a dentists convention in America. As Draco carried her home, he whispered soothing words into her ear. They arrived out of the fireplace only to be ambushed by his sobbing mother, his very flustered father, a very excited auntie Bella, an emotional Snape and an extremely overjoyed Tom Riddle. This was the day they had been waiting for; Severus Snape was finally reunited with his daughter.

"Reese, My beautiful little girl, I have missed you so much." Snape cried, "Don't ever leave me again; I couldn't handle it. I love you, please forgive me!"

(S_everus will be the only one to call Hermione, Reese)_

Hermione, slightly startled by her professors reaction, stuttered, "O-of c-c-course, I'm just shocked that Harry and Ronald would do this, why didn't you tell me earlier? Prof-"She trailed of, not quite sure what to call him. Sensing she was unsure about what to refer to him as, he told her it was her choice, he called his dad father in public and dad in private, though she could choose. He told her if she didn't want that, she could still call him professor Snape or Severus.

"Okay dad! Can I please stay with you? I don't really have anywhere else to go." Hermione asked, seeing the evident smile on her father's face as she called him Dad. He told her that she was always welcome. Hermione embraced her father in an emotional hug; seeing this, Draco, joined in, not wanting to be left out. His mother and Bellatrix laughed at this, hoping his friendship with 'Mione would blossom into something bigger.

"Don't they look so cute together," Narcissa cooed, "How adorable."

Bellatrix smiled, replying, "I can see it now, I just hope he treats her right. She deserves a gentleman."

Tom, who had been quiet the whole time, stirred. Everyone hushed and looked towards him.

"I'm sorry..." Tom began, but Hermione stopped him, she gave him a strong hug, telling him with force that he had nothing to be sorry for. They all knew that Hermione would need to give Ron and Harry a piece of her mind and they would definitely be going with her, followed by a band of aurors.

"Honey," Severus started, "I'm afraid we can't do anything about potter and his crew until we have hard evidence, however if you so wish you can request a re-sorting and go into another house? I promise that we Slytherins are not quite as bad as we are made out to be."

"Okay Daddy," a smiling Hermione replied, "Just one more question, who's my mum? Oh and where am I going to sleep?" Her professor

"your mother was the love of my life, she was a beautiful woman with such a pure heart, unfortunately the headmaster couldn't bear to see such true love and ordered _James Potter-_" there was hissing from the rest of the people in the room, "-and ordered him to steal her; so he put a spell on her and she forgot everything..." everyone was crying, including Hermione. She rushed up to her father and embraced him in a comforting hug.

"I want to go to the burrow to get my things, I promise I will act like I know nothing but there are things there that I had left earlier on this summer. Her father nodded but said that she would have to bring Tom with her; he would be in disguise as her father. Hermione agreed that this would be a good plan and grabbing hold of Toms arm, they apparated to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful secret- chapter 2**

With an audible 'pop' they arrived at the burrow, Hermione plastered a smile on her face and began walking towards the rickety old building. She was greeted in a bundle of frills and boobs as Molly swept her up in a hug, fussing over her and telling her that she had missed her. Hermione was seething inside but she bottled it up and continued as if she knew nothing, she quickly excused herself and left her 'father' with Molly. She was standing inside the room she shared with Ginny packing up the last of her things when Ron and Harry appeared next to her, she was caught. On the spot she started spewing out nonsense about how it was the last summer and that she probably won't be back for extended periods in time for a while, while looking sceptical, they didn't say anything and left her to get on with it. Ten minutes and 4 bags later, she was back in Malfoy manor with Draco and her family. They had told her that Albus would have to be contacted soon if she wanted to get resorted, Hermione eagerly nodded her head, desperate to get out of the hellhole that was Gryffindor. No less than half an hour later, Hermione was standing outside the headbastards office.

"Headmaster," she began, "I was wondering whether it would be okay if I got resorted, I just think I have matured so much in the past 6 years, its only fair I spend my last year somewhere I belong."

"My dear girl, why on earth would you doubt your Gryffindor qualities? Surely there is no better house? And what about Harry, and Ron, and I'm really not sure how Neville will take this my dear." He told her, "But whatever you want my dear," he quickly added after seeing her glare.

The old sorting hat was brought out and placed on Hermione's head.

_What do we have here, I'm sure it's not September yet... I haven't written my song! Oh dear, oh dear..._

_Wait a sec, Hermione ...Hermione SNAPE. I see you finally have found out, I'm sorry my dear, I was spelled to keep it a secret, I truly am sorry. Well, I suppose you want to be resorted, am I right? Okay. Well, you have qualities from all houses but after your recent ordeal, you are lacking in trust which is understandable, you obviously don't want to be in Gryffindor, you have a hidden agenda, sneaky... cunning... clever... you're a SLYTHERIN. Good choice my dear._

Dumbledore paled visibly and a victorious smirk crossed Hermione's face. Without so much as a polite goodbye, Hermione left the headmasters office and apparated home.

Hermione spend most of the summer getting to know her family. She learnt all about slytherin from Tom, who had told her she would be the heir to slytherin when he dies due to her being his next of kin. She learnt all about the black family and the Malfoy family from Bella, all about her family from her dad, and all about politics and pureblood etiquette from Lucius and Narcissa. In her free time, Hermione and Draco devised a plan to get revenge on those she had trusted for so long. Time rolled by quickly during the rest of the summer and before long it was time to head back to Hogwarts.


End file.
